Fight For My Love
by Kathangel
Summary: Is there hope for a brokenheart to be mended by the ethereal beauty of Phoebe Halliwell? Find out in this story!


__

Enjoy the read, everyone. 

Love always, Kathangel

****

FIGHT FOR MY LOVE

Dan couldn't believe the words that came out of Piper's beautiful mouth. When she asked him to meet her at the park that afternoon, he didn't know it was because she wanted to break up with him. A freight of sadness came over him, and he didn't know what to do with it. How can this be happening?

"I'm sorry," Piper placed a hand on his arm. The sunlight shone down on her in an angle where the yellowish specks in her hazel eyes were visible. Her hair was tousled by the wind, carrying her sweet lilac scent he loved so much. She stood only a meter from him, but after what she said to him, he couldn't bring himself to embrace her and plead for her not to continue. He remained silent, not even bothering to look at her.

"Dan," She closed in the distance between them, "please believe when I say that I do care about you . . . A lot. My feelings for Leo never lessened the intensity o f my feelings for you."

Dan decided to break his silence. "But they are strong enough for you to be with him. And what was I? A determining factor as to whether you still had feelings for him or not?"

She could only look down. "Of course not. You know better than to ask me that."

He knew she was right. The sincerity of this woman was amazing, and her genuine kindness and compassion were the first things that attracted him to her. For her to intentionally hurt him was a ludicrous thought, and he was only feeling very bitter towards her because she chose to be with Leo.

Dan detested the thought. Whatever shred of dignity he still had now would be all down the drain, because he was about to plead for another chance. His eyes softened, and it was as if Piper knew what was going next.

"Let's not make it more complicated than it already is," She began, "I feel terrible enough for hurting you. And the reasons for Leo and my being together go beyond any kind of logic, so any explanations are useless. But, I need for you to understand that I do care about you a lot. I wouldn't know what I would do if we stop talking."

All he could do was accept it. "Piper, I'm going to need time to be myself for a while. It's just going to be too hard to be around you." Dan stepped back, creating enough distance from her. Had he stayed there with her that close him, then he would've done something that made him look even more foolish than he already felt.

Thousand-one . . . Thousand-two . . . Thousand-three . . . The sit-ups Dan was doing seemed like an arduous task four months ago, but since his break up with the earth angel next door, it became a means of keeping himself occupied. Today, he saw her carrying the groceries to her house, looking as beautiful and fresh as how he remembered her. He wanted to help her carry the third bag that was in a lopsided angle, but the idea of being physically close to her might cause him to lose the self-control he's been trying to master.

_Stop thinking about her,_ he ordered himself. It was no use though. Knowing that she was only meters from him was only making it worse. He decided to continue his workout at the gym. There, punching bags were available to him, and venting his aggression was what he needed. Especially when he knows that Leo is with Piper right now.

Dan jabbed the dusty, red punching bag as much as he can. Minutes have gone by, and it seemed only seconds to him. He was nonstop. Sweat trickled down his forehead, but he didn't care. It felt good. When his arms grew tired, he paused to take a drink. Suddenly, a round of applause echoed in the room. Apparently, a crowd of spectators has gathered around him.

"Nice form, Dan." A familiar voice caught his attention. When he turned around, Phoebe stood there, water bottle in hand. "It was so hard not to watch, so I hope you didn't mind that I stuck around."

Dan took the water bottle from her. "Thanks. I just got caught up in the moment."

Phoebe's eyes wandered to the sandy-haired fitness instructor that was helping an older woman lift weights. She gave a little wave to him, and he nodded in return.

"New man you're dating?" Dan took a drink.

"Yeah," Phoebe still had her eyes on the instructor, "He's a model slash actor slash trainer. You know, great in bed but terrible in commitment."

Dan almost choked in his water. "And I take it you don't mind that?"

"No," She answered, "I really don't expect a commitment, because I know I'm not prepared. I'm not like Piper---"

Dan's jaw tightened at the mention of her name.

"Sorry," Phoebe caught her tongue. There was a pause between them, partly because she hoped that he would say something. When he didn't, she decided that his silence needs to be broken. "Listen," She began, "if it's not too awkward with you, I want you to have an early dinner with me. It's almost five-thirty, and my man won't be out anytime soon, so I might have to dine alone. I promise, no talks about things you don't want to talk about. Just general superficial conversations!" Phoebe waited for an answer.

It certainly didn't sound like a bad idea. "Fine."

"But you know," Phoebe continued from her animated story of visiting the dentist, "he wouldn't have gotten that punch in the face if he hadn't drilled my gums too hard!"

Dan was amazed at her energy. Each story that she told him had a quirky ending, and each aspect of it had hand gestures coordinated with a sound effect. Not only was he incredibly entertained by watching her behind the flickering flames of the candles between them, but also he found that he laughed a lot around her. The Indian restaurant didn't seem to mind that they have been there for hours, simply talking and sharing stories even after their dinner and desserts were done.

"Stop, stop!" Dan said between laughter, "I can't laugh any harder!"

Phoebe slumped back, practically falling off the pillows they were sitting on the floor. "Ah, childhood memories." She picked up the rose petals that decorated their table, "Who would've thought we'd remember so much?"

"Well," Dan pondered, "when you get the ball rolling, you'd be surprised at how much you actually have stored up there."

"True," Phoebe lips touched the rose petal, "even hurtful memories stick on you like a bad habit you can't get rid off."

He noticed the serious turn of the conversation. Oddly, he didn't feel uncomfortable sharing. "Phoebe," He began, "I need the time away from you sister. She doesn't know it, but it hurts to with her right now. And I find it easier to be without her than to imagine being in the same room with her and knowing that Leo's truly with her."

Phoebe nodded in understanding. At this point, the waiter came to give them their bill. Dan and Phoebe left the restaurant, deciding to take a walk. The downtown park was nearby, so they headed there. Not a word was spoken about Piper and Leo again, for their conversations became lighthearted and fun, just like before.

They hadn't been that far away from the restaurant when a lightning flashed in front of them. Dan and Phoebe fell hard on the ground, due to the loud sound. When the smoke cleared, a lamp, similar to the stories of Aladdin and Ali Babba, was there. Phoebe rushed to pick it up, and at the touch of it, she shook. Dan automatically steadied her, confused at the sighting of it.

She looked up at him and found that his face was merely inches away from him. Dan breathed in her wildflower scent, and all he could do was gaze into her eyes. Suddenly, the cover of the lamp rattled and what came out was a miniature, hazy form of a man, looking like a purple genie.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He bowed to Phoebe, "I am Veda, your one true servant. I will grant your every wish and desire, for I am the one who loves you most."

Dan's eyes widened in shock. 

"Ah, nonbelievers, I see." Veda grinned, "Well, you shall learn to believe once I am done. Tell me, what do you have in mind, charmed one?"

As if talking to a genie weren't enough of a shock to her. "What did you just say? Oh, tell me that this isn't happening to me!" Phoebe muttered to herself, "Dan, please tell me that a purple genie is not talking to me."

Dan couldn't contain it any longer. Right then and there, he fainted.

"He needs to be watched," Prue's voice rang in Dan's thoughts, "I don't think it's a good idea to leave him thinking it's just a dream. There are too many holes in the story. We don't have all the answers yet."

A familiar male voice spoke next. "All we know is that Veda is a 'restricted genie'. The fact that he can only grant Phoebe's wishes is a good thing, because then another person, especially with bad intentions, can't cause that much damage to the world."

"But the person can still stir up something," Prue pointed out, "and that's something we don't want. We know now that Veda knew us from our past lives, and that his love for Phoebe is what causes him to keep coming back. What did he say before?"

"That he didn't succeed in winning my love through granting my material wishes." Phoebe's voice seemed closer to where Dan was, "Only my desire is what makes him grant a wish. If I want something badly, conscious of it or not, then I will get it. Even if I didn't utter the words, the wish will still be granted. Maybe because I thought of it or something."

"Veda said you placed a spell on him that caused him to have an alter-ego." Piper asked, "What's the story behind that?"

"Well," Phoebe began, "Veda wasn't really Veda before. He was an evil genie named Jabbar, free to grant any wishes. On my first life, I placed a restriction spell on him, leaving him powerless to grant wishes with bad intentions. The consequence to that is that the evil genie developed an alter ego, a good genie. And that's our Veda right now. Shortly after that, the charmed ones managed to merge them two, leaving more power to Veda to suppress Jabbar. But, as time passed, the evil genie found ways to go around the old-age spell we placed on him. That's mainly the reason Veda's back. This new millenium, the Charmed Ones' powers are at its best, and he wants our help to suppress the evil one."

"How does the evil one manage to break away from his restrictions?" Piper asked.

"Veda doesn't know." Phoebe sounded worried, "And I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough.

"Wait," Prue realized something, "Veda is the alter-ego, right?"

Phoebe, Piper and Leo answered a "yes" in unison.

"Then that makes the evil one the original," She told them, "and if we vanquish him, Veda goes, too."

"Phoebe, what did you see in your vision when you touched the lamp?" Leo inquired.

"Dan," Phoebe pushed his hair back from his face. Dan could feel her warm fingertips stroke his forehead, "he was struck by lightning . . . Guys, I think he's the innocent we're supposed to protect."

"No doubt about it," Piper agreed.

For a moment there, Dan thought of just pretending that he wasn't awake. However, he did have a lot of questions, and they simply needed to be answered. Slowly, he stirred, groaning because his head felt as if it was splitting in two.

Piper scrambled closer to Dan, but Phoebe was the one leaning over and telling him to go back to sleep. Prue and Leo stayed behind, waiting for Dan to open his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Dan sat up.

"You fainted," Phoebe explained to him, "it was right after we had dinner. Do you remember, Dan?"

"Yes," Dan said as he looked around and saw Piper standing at the other end of the couch, a worried expression on her face. Prue was further away from him,, standing in front of the fireplace with Leo. He realized that he was at the Halliwell house. "I remembered the damn lamp, too. Now can somebody here explain to me what the hell that was all about?"

The Halliwell sisters couldn't' look at him straight in the eye. Leo sensed the awkwardness that presented itself, but lying wasn't in their list of options. He decided to tell him about the Charmed Ones as clearly as he can, so that he can understand the severeness of the situation.

"The creature you saw tonight was a genie," Leo continued, "and we have reason to 

believe that you're life might be in danger because of him."

Dan couldn't believe his ears. He scanned the faces of the Halliwell sister, his eyes trying to examine Piper's face the longest. _How could she not tell him?_ Though the idea of them being witches sounded farfetched, somehow, he believed it. It did explain a lot of things, for sure. The strangers in their household all the time, the noises, and of course, the huge book that he saw in the attic. One question lingered in his head, though.

"How do you fit into all of this?" Dan's steel blue eyes darted towards Leo, "What, are you another 'innocent' they have to protect, too?"

Phoebe placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down, Dan. Leo is a whitelighter, a kind of guardian of good witches. Every time someone needs our help; he lets us know and helps us fight the evil. Prue, Piper and I are still pretty new at this. So, he's been instructed to be our whitelighter."

"Is this what you couldn't tell me before?" Dan's words were now directed to Piper.

Piper's eyes glazed with tears, but didn't answer.

"Dan please don't get upset." Phoebe tried to calm him down.

Thank God for Phoebe being there, because Dan was seriously getting mad. He followed her advice and suppressed his anger, deciding to comply with whatever they wanted him to do.

"So, what do I do?"

"Until we find a way to bring out Veda's alter-ego, then you have to stick close to us." Prue directed him, "The lamp is concealed upstairs in the attic, with Veda and Jabbar safely in it. As long as Phoebe doesn't conjure any of them, then they will stay safely inside."

"Phoebe," Leo called the youngest Halliwell, "make sure you don't even wish for ice cream. Try to keep your thought occupied with TV or reading. Any desire for something is like summoning Veda, and we can't risk him bringing out his evil alter ego. Not yet, anyway."

Prue looked at the time at her watch. "It's almost midnight."

"You should all get to bed." Piper suggested, "I, on the other hand, still have to stop by the club to check up on the part-time manager."

"What about Dan?" Phoebe asked her sisters, "He can't stay here, close to where Veda is. Doesn't that heighten the risk of him being hurt?"

"And you can't stay here either, Pheebs." Piper realized, "Because there might be more of a risk of you releasing Veda from the lamp if you're in a close distance of where he is."

Everyone pondered on what to do next, and Prue came up with a solution.

"Piper, you and Leo can go to the club, but make sure you're back in a couple of hours. I will stay here in the house and keep an eye on Veda until you come back. Pheebs, take my credit card and rent a hotel room for the night with Dan."

Phoebe loved the feel of the platinum Visa in her hand. "Wow, can't believe you're trusting me with this, sis. So can I rent two bedrooms with king size beds?" She added jokingly.

"Actually, it would be better to share a room together." Piper suggested. "You can't leave Dan alone tonight, Pheebs. Not when Jabbar might break away any second now."

The idea seemed to leave both Dan and Phoebe speechless.

"So it's settled!" Prue clapped her hands together, "Just call us when you need us, Pheebs."

_Why is this making me nervous?_ Dan thought. He was only with Phoebe, Piper younger sister. And Piper, she was the one he's supposed to be thinking about, not her gorgeous younger sister who was changing in the bathroom right now. Dan heard the faucet of the hotel bathroom turn off, and seconds later, Phoebe came out in her sweats. He doesn't know why, but he sort of pictured her in anything, but sporty sleep wear.

"You're turn," She told him, disrupting his thoughts.

In fear of cracking his voice in the middle of the sentence, he quietly got up and went to the bathroom. He heard her turn on the TV, and Conan O'Brian's nerdy voice came on. The cold splash of water on his face didn't do him any good, because the thought of Phoebe's body was getting him hot. He softly cursed himself after realizing that the practices of self-control were useless to him. He tossed his shirt on his bare shoulder, the only shirt he had with him that time. For tonight, he had to sleep with his track pants and no shirt.

When he came out of the bathroom, Phoebe's eyes were closed. Sitting on the couch, her legs were curled up close to her body, and the TV was still on. She looked cold, and Dan decided to carry her to the bed, so he can take the couch. Phoebe's breath was soft on his chest, and she didn't stir when he picked her up. Gently, he eased her onto the bed, careful of not waking her up. For a moment, he was hypnotized by her face, from the clearness of her skin to the curve of her lips. He shook it off, and was about to tear himself away from her when she opened her eyes.

"Piper said that I shouldn't leave you alone."

Dan turned to face her. "Huh?"

"Remember?" She groggily sat up. "I shouldn't leave you alone tonight. So, if you don't mind sharing the same bed, then I suggest you take the left side because I like the right."

Phoebe inched to her side of the bed, not even expecting an answer. He just did what he was told, telling himself to keep it cool. Several minutes later, he found himself still awake. Phoebe was lying still, her back turned to him. Dan turned the other way to avoid the nagging feelings of hot desire for her. This couldn't be good.

Phoebe sensed that he's still awake. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Dan answered.

"Want to talk?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really."

She sat up and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it, so sue me." Dan didn't want to face her.

"Well, I want to talk about it." Phoebe told him.

"What happened to your sleepiness before?" Dan asked, trying to change the subject.

Phoebe rested her chin on his bulging biceps. "I wasn't sleepy before. I was just too lazy to get up from the couch, and I knew you would carry me over once you saw that I was sleeping already."

Dan spun quickly and pinned her down, tickling her. "Really?"

Though the TV was still on, it didn't drown out Phoebe's squeal and laughter.

When their laughter subsided, they realized how close they were to each other. Dan was just mesmerized by her, so when Phoebe reached out to stroke the hair off his forehead, his head swooped down. Their lips met in a thundering kiss, not holding an ounce of passion back. It deepened into a hungrier kiss, and in those moments, Dan was simply lost to Phoebe's presence.

A deafening cry caused them to break the kiss and focus their attention to the orange haze in a form of a man. "Nooooooooo!"

Phoebe quickly realized what she had done. At the intensity of their kiss, she had wished in her head for Dan to make love to her. She had forgotten about everything but Dan's lips on hers.

"You could've wished for riches or fame!" The creature said, "Instead you chose to disregard my love for you and proceed with this mortal!"

Dan scrambled to his feet to try to protect Phoebe. But somehow, he shoved to the wall with an unknown force, knocking him dizzy. Phoebe helped him to his feet, trying to think of something to say.

"You're not Veda!" She played dumb, "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"My weak counterpart is as incompetent as one can get," He said, "he cannot fight for our love for you, so at times when he senses his lost to another man, I take over. He becomes powerless to his broken heart. I, on the other hand, refuse to go down without a fight. If I can't have you, then no one else can!"

Phoebe could only pray that her sisters would get here soon. "Look, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Dan. He's only a mortal, and he doesn't even know about you."

"Au contraire, my lady." The orange haze doubled in size, his red eyes bulged even bigger, "You have been deceitful to Veda. And the fool believed that you would help him. Little does he know that once you destroy me, then he, too, is destroyed."

Suddenly, Leo appeared. He cloaked Dan and Phoebe in a blinding white light and moments later, they were transported to a nearby park where they first saw the lamp. 

Piper and Prue were already there, lamp in hand.

"Thank God you're okay!" Piper hugged her sister.

"I am too, honey." Prue added, "But we have to quickly chant the binding spell before Jabbar gets here."

"Where is he?" Phoebe still held Dan.

"In the hotel." Leo answered, taking Dan and letting him lean on him. "He emerged from Veda when he felt weak."

Piper placed the lamp in the middle of them and Prue briefed Phoebe on the binding spell they were about to do. Together, they chanted:

_"Count the moments thou shall be gone,_

When good and evil merge into one;

Keep away from this present time,

Through this spell we hope to bind."

A lightning struck the lamp, frying the image of the orange haze that appeared in it. With his one last once of remaining energy, Jabbar released a lightning bold that headed for Dan. As an instinct, Leo flashed it back at him. The Halliwell sisters fell back, just in time before the lamp exploded in front of them. The purple smoke was the only thing that remained afterwards.

Phoebe rushed towards Dan, letting him lean on her. He looked down, smiling at Phoebe.

"So, was that the Charmed Ones in action?"

Phoebe giggled. "I guess so."

Dan looked to where Leo was, and found that he was hugging Piper. Surprisingly, the 

pain of seeing them together was not there anymore. He stretched out his right hand for a handshake. "Thanks, Leo."

Leo took his hand. "No problem."

Piper and Phoebe smiled at each other, happy on how the situation turned out.

"I have a question," Prue squeezed between them, "Phoebe's had other guys with her before, how come Veda chose to appear when he did? Why with Dan?"

"Oh, I can answer that!" Phoebe jumped in just when Leo was about to answer.

"Go ahead, Pheebs." He shared a knowing look with her.

Phoebe looked at Dan. "Because I was never in love with any of them."

-THE END-


End file.
